


When You Know He's the One

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-14
Updated: 2009-09-14
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Donna falls sick during the first month of the Santos administration and Josh proves himself in his care of her





	When You Know He's the One

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Timeline: Post series. In the first month of the Santos administration  
Disclaimers: All the usual stuff!  
Feedback: I always appreciate the time you take to send me your thoughts!  
A/N: Nothing but fluffy drivel and wishful thinking…Unbeta’d and written quickly. So please excuse any mistakes.  
A/N: I went to a writer’s festival recently where it was discussed that people usually find it easier to write the voice of the opposite sex. So I guess that’s why so many of my stories are from Josh’s perspective, lol

Sam entered Josh’s office and casually remarked, “Do you want to reschedule dinner? I hear Donna’s going home sick.”

Josh looked up from the file he’d been engrossed in. He’d barely registered Sam’s presence. There was so much to read, so much to learn and Josh still felt like he was only just managing to tread water. A month since President Santos took office and Josh continued to feel somewhat overwhelmed.

However, Sam had uttered two words guaranteed to attract Josh’s attention – ‘Donna’ and ‘sick’. Josh’s head shot up and he looked at his friend.

“What did you say? Donna’s going home sick? My Donna?”

Sam tried desperately to control the smile he could feel trying to break through.

“Yes, your Donna. And just by the by, when was she anybody else’s?”

Josh shot him a look and muttered “It would have been a cold day in hell before that was ever a reality.”

Sam agreed. He’d seen Josh be fiercely protective of Donna and even though they’d maintained a professional relationship for years, everyone saw the underlying relationship that would never have seen Josh stand by passively if Donna gave her heart to another. 

“I overheard someone say she was thinking about going home as she wasn’t well.”

Sam didn’t have an opportunity to expand on this. In one lithe move, Josh was out of his chair and on his way to Donna’s office. He moved quickly, so quickly that staffers who tried to stop him to ask a question stood no chance! By the time he rounded the corner to Donna’s office he had picked up so much speed, he slid right past the door. Quickly regrouping, he retraced his steps and leaned casually against the doorframe.

Donna, distracted by the blur that whizzed past her door, was already looking up as Josh spoke.

“Hi,” he said casually.

“Hi yourself. To what do I owe the pleasure?” she asked.

“Oh, nothing really. I had some time free so I wanted to come and admire again this big office of yours.”

“You’ve seen it. Many times. From many angles,” Donna teased.

“Um, well, I just wanted to remind you about dinner tonight. Sam is coming over.”

Donna sighed – something that Josh noticed but didn’t comment on. As for Donna, she had forgotten their dinner plans and to be honest, she didn’t feel much like it. But it was so hard to get all their schedules in sync that she didn’t want to pass up on this chance for an informal, relaxed evening with their best friend.

“Sure, no problem. But I don’t feel much like cooking so I thought we could get take out?”

“Sounds good to me. But you weren’t feeling too well this morning. Are you sure you feel up to it?”

Just as he spoke, Donna sneezed and immediately clutched her throat.

“Donna! That sore throat is getting worse isn’t it?”

Knowing she’d been caught out, Donna shoulders slumped and she nodded miserably.

Moving around to the back of her desk, he leaned against it, legs out in front. Looking down at Donna, he quietly said, “I heard you were going home sick,”

Donna smiled at him and said, “I thought that was the reason you dropped by. The appeal of my large office isn’t that great! But seriously, I’ve got too much to do. I can’t go home.”

“God Donna! You sound like me! You’re sick Go home.”

Donna leaned in and rested her head against Josh. She really did feel terrible. She felt nauseous, her eyes burned, she felt weak and every time she swallowed it felt like she was swallowing razor blades. Josh reached his hand up and began to stroke the back of her head, soothingly.

“Would it help if I took you home?”

Donna was torn. Part of her wanted to surrender to the heavenly feeling of being looked after. But she also knew how swamped Josh was with work .To ask him to come home with her now would send her on a guilt trip worthy of the man currently giving her comfort!

“I can do it, if you want. Sam can handle things here. If anything urgent comes up Sam or Lou can contact me. I’ve got plenty of files I can read. So don’t worry. You won’t be taking me away from work. Might be a good idea to work from home. It’s quieter and I can work uninterrupted.”

Donna looked up at him. He knew her so well. He knew that she would never ask him to do this when she knew how busy he was. But he also knew that if he could spin it as a win for him, she couldn’t object.

All the fight went out of Donna and she nodded her agreement. Josh offered his hand and she stood up. Josh put his arm around her for support and they walked slowly back to his office where he filled his backpack with files, shut down his computer and informed the President he would be working from home for the rest of the day.

Josh settled Donna into the car and drove them home. It had been several months since Donna had moved into his townhouse and she had succeeded in creating a home for both of them. It was all so new and Josh continued to be amazed that Donna was actually a permanent fixture in his life.

After settling Donna into bed, Josh changed into jeans and a t-shirt. He moved back into the lounge room and collapsed into a comfortable chair where for the next 2 hours he read through mounds of files, making notes where necessary.

He eventually decided he should check on Donna. He sat on the side of the bed, just watching her sleep. Each day he was thankful for the current state of their relationship. He hoped he would never get to the stage where he took her for granted. So many couples, together for years, sank into a pattern of boredom and monotony. He knew he would work hard to prevent that from happening. She was too precious to him. Caressing her cheek with the back of his fingers, Donna stirred awake.

“How are you feeling?”

“Not so tired but my throat is still sore.”

“You should eat something,” Josh fussed. He wasn’t used to looking after someone but drew on memories from childhood when his mother cared for him. It really wasn’t too hard – he just recalled what he liked and hoped Donna would also like the same.

Donna shook her head and said “Too sore”.

Josh knew he would have to tempt her with food otherwise she would go without.

“How about some soup? There is some of that pumpkin soup left that you made the other night,” he offered.

Josh could see Donna mulling over the prospect of soup. “Yeah, that might be ok. Just warm it though. I couldn’t eat anything too hot.” He got up to go into the kitchen. “And Josh?” He turned at the sound of her hesitant voice. “Could I have a piece of buttered toast too? That’s what my Mom used to give me when I was feeling sick. It’d help settle my stomach”.

Donna looked up at him with big blue eyes and mussed hair. He was totally bewitched. Kissing her forehead he replied, “Your wish is my command.”

Back in the kitchen he heated up the soup and prepared the toast. He heard Donna come in and sit at the table where he placed the food in front of her. She made a valiant effort and ate half the bowl of soup and all of the toast. Josh also placed a glass of juice in front of her.

“Drink up! You have to keep up your fluids,” Josh ordered.

Donna rolled her eyes at him but secretly she loved the feeling of being looked after. Upon emptying the glass, Josh ushered her back to bed.

“If you’re not feeling better tomorrow you should think about staying home another day. I can work from home again. Sam can take my meetings.” Josh offered.

“No, you go to work. I’ll be okay. Really I will,” she assured him as she noticed his face fall.

“But…”

“But what?”

“Well, we hardly ever get to spend a whole day together and I just thought we could hide out here for a day.” Josh confessed.

“Even though I’m sick?”

“A valid point. But we’d still be together and I could look after you.”

Donna sensed there was more. “And?” she led him further.

Josh tried to raise en eyebrow but looked more lost than anything. “We could play ‘Deputy Chief of Staff and assistant’.”

Donna swatted him with her arm. “Honestly Josh. Can’t you control your fantasies until, oh I don’t know, I’m better?” she asked indignantly.

“What? No! Although that idea does have merit and we should definitely revisit it when you’ve got your strength back. What I meant was maybe you could help me with my files?” he asked, looking at her warily. He really wasn’t sure how she would react.

All he got in response was silence. Trying to salvage what he believed to be a dangerous conversation, he started to babble. “It’s just that I miss working with you. I know I shouldn’t say that but it’s a fact. I miss you summarising things and making my day easier. I miss your view of things that makes me examine issues from 5 different perspectives. I miss bouncing ideas off you. There, I’ve said it. I love that you work for Helen Santos but that doesn’t mean I can’t miss the way we worked together.”

Donna looked at him very seriously which made him think he was about to be punished and not in a good way!

“Oh Josh, there is nothing wrong with missing the working relationship we had. But you can still talk to me about things. I hope I never stop being your ‘go to guy’ for advice. And if you are truly drowning in a sea of reading, bring a few files home and I can summarise them for you. I don’t mind really as long as it doesn’t become a habit! But I think what we have now is so much better, don’t you?”

Donna looked up at him and his heart melted. “Definitely.’ He leaned down to kiss her but she rolled away. “Josh, no! You’ll catch my germs.”

“So! They are your germs and I love you therefore I love your germs.”

Donna laughed. “Silly man,” but she curled back up against him.

“I don’t think I could sleep again. Maybe we could watch TV?” Donna asked.

Josh grabbed the remote from the bedside chest closet to his side of the bed and passed it to Donna. “Your choice!”

Donna beamed at him. He was being so sweet. Settling themselves against the pillows at the head of the bed, time passed watching reruns of 1960’s comedy shows. As they watched, Donna’s fingers drew lazy patterns across Josh’s chest. His arm was firmly around her, drawing her close against him. Donna sighed.

“What? Are you uncomfortable? Is your throat worse?”

“Relax Joshua. I’m ok. I was just thinking about something my Mom said to me years ago. She said you could tell a lot about a man by the way he looks after you if you’re sick. Some men run a mile or try to help but really have no clue. But she said the ones who try hard and aim to make you feel better while putting their own needs second, well they’re the keepers.”

Josh didn’t know how to respond to that. He wasn’t exactly sure just what Donna was saying.

“So what am I?” he asked nervously.

“Josh you are many things most of which has no place being discussed here.” 

He interrupted her “Hey, play nice. I could’ve stayed at work to, you know, be all important and invaluable but I’m here looking after you.”

“And that Josh is why you are a keeper,” Donna said sleepily, resting her head against his chest. 

Josh kissed the top of her head and whispered, “You’re a keeper too.”


End file.
